Life Eternal
by JennaSunriser
Summary: In east Africa, Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla encountered the Queen of the Vampires. Afina. In the Queens attempt to revive her court and ultimately take over the world (or destroy it and start over) Helen did the only thing she thought might stop her. She gave Queen Afina the praxian map which exploded when it recognized her as a vampire. She is dead, but what of her court?
1. Chapter 1

**1**:

_East Africa_

Waking in a mess of rubble, blood, and rotting corpses was not what she had expected. Nor was digging herself out of mounds of rocks; which was the most immediate thing on her mind. When she broached the surface, she found that the grand underground cavern that had been her last memory of an earlier age to be nothing but scorched rock. The ceiling had caved in as well; she could see the stars shinning through the dust that had been swept from the winds above. They had moved. Many years had passed; too many years.

Where was the rest of the Court? Where was her queen, Afina? What happened to the great cavern that spanned miles, filled with the Queens loyal subjects? Her sharp eyes were able to make out the details of the entire cavern, seeing no living movement. Lady in Waiting Kioni Sanguinri of the Court of Queen Afina took a deep, calming breath and focused her senses outward. She could hear shifting rocks, the fall of sand and dust. There were a few animals above and she could hear the few that had made it into the deepness of this cavern via the large hole; mostly rodents, insects and the odd reptile. She could smell the earth and the smaller creatures, but not any of her kin and kind. No heart beats. No breaths. No sound of the blood pumping in another's veins. No scent of living blood of the grandest race that had ever ruled.

She was alone.

With a startling cry, Kioni pushed the rest of the way out of the rubble and jumped for one of the many vines dangling from the gapping mouth above. Her clothes were thoroughly torn, disheveled and dirty by the time she lifted herself onto the solid ground of the surface.

She was getting hungry; she needed to feed soon. The sounds of large animals caught her attention. With a grimace, she decided it was better than nothing. Kioni sped to the plains and found a herd of antelope. They were large, graceful, and most importantly, full of life giving blood.

Kioni was able to take down three beasts before she was sated. Then she quickly took in her situation: she needed to find civilization. Preferably her own. Bhalasaam was too far away, but Egypt was closer. She got her bearings from the stars as the land had changed since she'd last seen it. She would have to go east and perhaps north; if she could find the Nile, so much the better. Even with those blazes of light up in the void having moved their treks after centuries, no millennium, of years, Kio could still figure out where she needed to head.

Even with the lifeblood of beasts coursing through her, she felt enough strength flow through her to know she could run for many, many miles. So, with the stars as her guides, she set off northeast: to one of her people's seats of power.

By the time Kio found the Nile and began following it north; she knew more was wrong than she first thought. Those she came across on her journey were thus far relatively few, but all completely human; at least those not hidden. Not even the offshoots of the once maraud of species she'd known millennia ago could be seen. Perhaps the human folk drove them away from this water source… Even traversing East Africa to West had been enlightening in of itself.

When she thought she could chance it and not be caught –for she had the distinct feeling of aloneness and vulnerability, Kioni fully drained human workers and vagabonds; soon able to get the common speeches that would allow some understanding when she reached the city of Cairo. As well as a vague sense of how this world was now. Kio definitely got the sense that these human beasts had no worries of Vampire rulers.

It seemed that she ran, climbed, slinked and forded across Africa for weeks. But when Kio finally reached Cairo Egypt, she nearly wept. It was a hovel compared to the splendor it had been when Afina's Court had ruled the land last.

And the people; she was quick to note how they treated each other and had to take quick action to make sure she blended in enough to give her free reign of the dirty streets. Though hated doing so with every breath of her immortal body. To act subservient to these creatures was bordering on blasphemy; but unfortunately a necessary evil. The disguise also provided an advantage, as most ignored her; thus her sharp ears caught much of the daily toil of these people.

She chanced a visit to the monumental pyramids that lay rotting in the eyes of visitors and local alike. These also paled in comparison to the visions Kio had seen in her long years. But she was able to follow a group of bilingual travelers and eventually become invited into their group. It was easy after that to cajole and manipulate these simple creatures so that she could sample their blood as well; gaining more information.

After understanding what it was, Kio found a public library; and after getting "instruction" from a "willing" teacher, Kioni was able to use the computer to find even more information. With her eidetic memory, it was easy to research the human's remembered history and fill in the gaps where needed. It took her a few more days of visits, but she was able to get more or less up to speed on current events, and about the countries that spanned the globe and the corresponding governments that were in power. She was not surprised to find how much conflict was going on in the mundane world. Not just in between countries, but the civil unrest in many regions. Even the self proclaimed "first worlds" had their own problems, which, in her quick study, were not addressing very well.

After that, it didn't take her long to realize that Sanguine Vampiris, as well as the others of the gifted and strange lineage, were pushed into myth and legend. These humans were convinced that "monsters" did not exist. No. They were just hiding. Afraid to be found by these pathetic bipedal species with their weapons of mass destruction.

How young and stupid this species was. And allowed to become so. Her Queen's brother had not done these weak beings any favors while he ruled.

Kio knew something else. She had to go to Bhalasaam; it may be the only place she could find answers. And perhaps more of her kin.

_..._

_New Sanctuary_

Helen had just gotten to her new office when she heard the unmistakable sound of her computer informing her that she had another email. She groaned in annoyance, though there was some amusement left. They were still settling into the new Sanctuary, which was now the size of a small town with all the underground structures and connections, which Helen hadn't had to worry about being bored. There was much to do and if she stopped to rest, she may not get up for a week. She had just come from bringing Will into the compound proper and showing him his room as well as working space. His emotional state was very mixed; he didn't know whether to be happy, excited and curious; or mad, annoyed and hurt. She would have to deal with the latter soon enough; she just hoped the former held out until she was ready.

With a reluctant groan, she went to the desk to check her computer. She already knew who it came from, but Helen figured she would deal with it now, while she had a moment, before plunging head long into the next item on her list.

Of course, it was from Tesla. Reminding her that she'd neglected to provision his private cellar with enough of the best wines to suit him. He asked her how she expected him to work his miraculous genius with the pitiful libations she had thus far provided.

And that he needed more plutonium-239 and perhaps some uranium-235 as he could figure out countless uses for the material besides weapons of mass destruction.

With a sigh borne of centuries of patience and familial connection with the genius, she made a quick reply telling him that the materials would be ordered in the morning. And that he didn't need to tell her over email when he could just as easily do it in person.

Unfortunately the sole-surviving vampire had closed himself in his personal wing, complete with quarters, labs and testing bunkers. And of course a cellar. At first Helen assumed that he wanted to play with all his new toys, but as the days wore on and she hadn't had any encounters with him besides over emails, she began to worry.

After digging her out of the debris left from what remained of her Old City Sanctuary, and bringing him and Henry here, she and Nikola had tried to see if a relationship together would work out. To see if that spark present while they bantered with each other would continue to be there now that the chase had stopped.

It hadn't, to put it lightly. Tesla had turned timid and awkward. While Helen couldn't get used to being affectionate towards him, let alone another person, in such an intimate way.

They were better as friends that bantered goodheartedly with each other. Helen wished it could go back to that, but she wasn't sure that would happen. At least he hadn't just up and left like she figured he would do. Disappear into another scheme of his. The pull of his own facility seemed to prove to be too great a temptation for the genius though. Helen just wasn't sure how long she would have to wait until she had her college friend back.

Just as Helen was settling to do some paperwork, Henry sauntered in. "Doc, this place is amazing! I know I say that everyday we're here, but everyday there is something new and awesome to find!" He had a huge grin on his face. "I've been using my labs too; you should see the things I have on the go in there! I can't believe we get to live here!"

Helen smiled tolerantly. "Thank you, Henry. I'm glad you like it." She pursed her lips. "Was there something you needed?" she asked pointedly.

Henry's lips made a small o when he realized she was busy and he didn't really have a reason for being there. "Oh... sorry Magnus. I guess I let myself get over excited. ...Again. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Henry, wait." Helen called, realizing something.

Turning from his attempt to leave, Henry looked back at his idol. "Yes"

Her smile was mischievous and he could tell right away that she had something really great to tell him or a secret was about to be revealed. "Will is here."

Immediately, there was a huge grin on Henry's face and his eyes went wide. "Really? Awesome! I'll just go say hi! See you at dinner Doc!" he waved and scampered off.

Helen smiled to herself. At least two friends would get their reunion today.

On that note, Helen heaved a long, sad, sigh before getting back up. The gap between her and Nikola needed to be closed. Or at least addressed to give her some sort of easement. She headed to her own wine cellar to see what was in her own stock and found a marvelous vintage hiding among the others that she was certain would put Nikola in a better mood.

When Helen found her way to Tesla's suite, she knocked her knuckles on the oak doors, knowing he would hear with his vampire hearing. Though she did tentatively hope that he wasn't down in one of his bunkers.

She needn't have worried; soon enough Helen heard the shuffle of paper and equipment then the soft tread of Nikola's steps. The door swung open revealing a disheveled genius vampire who looked like he'd been wearing the same cloths for days and hadn't bathed in those days either. Behind him was his receiving room/office which was just as much in disarray, if not more, than he. There were equations, notes, drawings and research strewn all over the place, taking up any surface he could conjure, and taking up the space on the walls as well. Nikola leaned on his doorstop as he took in the sight of Helen on the other side of his door. "Well, well, well. If I knew you would take my email so seriously, I would have asked for more than wine."

"Good to see you're still alive, Nikola." Helen breathed. She steeled herself with a sigh and held out her offering. "Here's a little something to stock your cellar."

Nikola took the bottle with a slight flourish and took a look at the label. "My… where were you keeping this little gem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I take it this visit is not just to supplement the lost integrity of my cellar. Care to come in and tell me your woes?" he asked, stepping aside and sweeping his hand into the room.

With a brief hesitation, Helen took several steps into the cluttered room. "You're right. I thought it was time we cleared the air." She said, diving right in.

Closing the door, Nikola turned to face her, stuffing one of his hands in his pockets. "I don't know how much more clear it could get, Helen." He commented ruefully. Nikola sat down on the couch pushed up against the wall –which was covered in notes and the like, and looked up at her with a closed expression. "Things didn't work out between us." He shrugged. "At least we tried." Tesla added, trying to lighten the mood.

Helen faced Nikola with a slightly confused look on her face; though her stance remained one of poise and sophistication. "Nikola, you've been avoiding me. Admit it."

"No, no, no." He shook his head as he sat up and braced his elbows on his knees. "I've been working."

About to retort, Helen paused. She knew his tendency to get wrapped up in his work. She had the same vice when she wanted answers to her questions. Helen sighed. "Fair enough." She spoke at last. "I assume Henry has been bringing you your medications and supplements?"

Nikola smiled. "Yes, Teen Wolf has been very accommodating in reverence to my absorption on my genius." He ignored her smirk and the roll of her eyes at his egotistical over exaggerations. Nikola stood in one fluid moment; he looked more intently at the lines of Helen's face, particularly her eyes. "I'm sorry that I worried you Helen. And that you misconstrued my absence for a malicious response to our failed attempt at a relationship." He held up his hands in "entreaty". "You are only human after all. And prone to womanly emotions."

"Stop, Nikola." Helen interrupted, a bit more sharply than she intended. She shook her head at him, a small smile appearing at one corner of her mouth. "You always had a way with words, Nikola. I'll give you that much." She knew he was acting this way to get a reaction out of her; which often ended up making her feel better about whatever situation she was in. He was not as pompous as he tried to make people believe. Helen met his steely blue gaze and took a breath. "Alright, Nikola, I'll leave you to your work. Just keep me updated and," here she paused for emphasis, "just make a point to get out of your lab and spend some time with us lesser minds once and a while." She said, putting proper sarcasm where it belonged. "Some of the greatest discovers in our world have been while the inventors were busy in mundane activities." Helen reminded him.

Taking a moment to think on that, Nikola sighed. "I admit, you have a point." He said with exaggerated chagrin. "Fine. I promise to take breaks."

Helen tilted her head with a small smile. "Thank you. Now, I have to get back to my own work." She started towards the door.

"Well, thank you for finding time for little old me." Nikola quipped. He escorted her to the door. "Helen." He called just as she was on the other side of the threshold. When she paused and turned back, Nikola gave her a much more sincere smile. "Thank you. For checking up on me."

As intended, Helen interpreted more from the meager amount of words than what was said. They knew each other too well not to be able to read each other. She hesitated before giving him a reassuring nod. "Don't drink that wine without me, Nikola. Something as good as that needs to be shared." With that, she turned back to her destination with resolute, and lighter, steps.

Leaving Nikola to watch her for a moment, before shaking himself and putting his focus back on his equations as if he had not been interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

Not one for sea travel, Kio opted for a more land approach. Of course she had seen the flying pa-lanes crossing the skies above, and did not trust them. And besides, she would have to fly over Iraq, Iran, and Pakistan (in her time they were known as different names and held different territories, but her research included geography); all of which were not the friendliest to even commercial airplanes. That and she could still run faster. Kio also found that there were still caravans that crossed these places. Using her vampire wiles, Kio was able to secure passage with one such caravan just in time for their departure. The only trouble was that she had to be careful in her feeding with such a small group, and change traveling companions often before suspicions arose if too many became weak.

When she was in the cities, Kio would resort to feeding on the homeless. Or, in the American occupied areas, on the injured before their friends came for them. She tried not to kill unless she had to; leaving her victims' with a scrambled image of a beautiful woman coming to them like an angel of mercy. Especially when finding easier transportation into India –and into the Himalayan Mountains, became scarce.

There had been one that had been noteworthy; a severely injured soldier who had been left in a safe place until his group could come back for him. He would not have lasted much longer when she came upon him; led by the smell of blood. This soldier had seen her clearly. And asked for release. Bleeding internally as well externally and partially paralyzed from a bullet lodged in his spine; he was in pain from the waist up. Kioni didn't know why, but she told him what she was. There was nothing she could do; human anatomy had not been a subject worth investigating when Afina had been in power. But she could make the pain fade and the end peaceful. This man was a warrior of his people, and she felt compelled to treat him with the dignity and respect he would have found in the Akkarru ranks. She drained him of his life, said a simple vampire prayer at his passing, made sure his body was both safe and would be found by his kind, and left.

The experience had left her solemn and nostalgic. Kio was so distracted that she didn't notice the lone figure stalking her from the inhabited region of the town to the deserted area. Then to a dead end with high walls. At first she was surprised to find herself facing the wall and expected to just turn around to go another way. Only there was someone blocking her way.

The first thing she noticed was that the man was very tall and very bald. There was a scar on his right cheek; ragged and very old. He was thin, but not lanky; more like wiry with a sense of broad shoulders. He wore a long leather overcoat that was jet black; once shinny, but currently sand and dust stained at the hems. Underneath, a casual suit of dark colors and fine fabrics. And black boots not unlike the ones on the soldiers. In his hands were two short swords of Asian make. Without a word, he attacked fast and with force. Surprised at his speed and strength, Kioni had to defend herself with nothing but her natural gifts. Her eyes went from forest green to obsidian in a blink, and with it, long black, and infinitely strong, nails sharp as diamonds. Nor was she unversed in methods of self defense. Her Queen liked her Ladies to be prepared to defend her if the need arose.

As fast as he had attacked, he retreated to view his work; noticing her appearance and how well she healed.

Kio noticed something as well. His avenue of retreat was not with the movement of his body, but the sudden flashy disappearance and reappearance of a teleporter. This man was a creature that was born with extra genes. As she studied him within the seconds after the attack, Kio also noticed something else. Something only her own special senses could detect. There was an elemental being within him. And judging by the way he teleports, she could well guess that it was how the bonding had occurred.

Her power was evidence of her mongrel blood, and gave her the ability to distinguish between "normal" species, and their more colorful "supernatural" counterparts; and what was within someone or something. As well as knowing this man had a tagalong, Kio also knew that this union had consequences.

Kio withdrew her vampire traits and held up her hands. "We don't have to fight."

He smiled a bit maniacally; though his eyes were strained and a bit red. "Oh, yes we do. You have something I need." His voice was low, soft, but menacing. It had a darkness to it that would be hard to forget.

"I have something you need?" It was hard to keep the amused incredibility out of her voice. She smiled widely. "My dear teleporter, I propose a deal."

A slight straightening from his fighting stance was the only indication that she'd caught him off guard. His pale blue eyes looked into her as if trying to delve right into her soul. "What sort of deal?" he asked; his voice even quieter. He didn't trust this red haired vampire vixen; but he had been trailing her too long to go empty handed. He hadn't expected that she would be able to fend him off so well. He'd been led to believe that a vampire like the one before him would be easy pickings. Simply finding her trail was a stroke of pure luck. But even his "gifts" seemed to simply put them on even footing.

She clasped her hands in front of her, trying to portray an attitude of calm and unconcern. "I need to get somewhere, and I would like to get there right away." She took a slow step, then another, towards him. "This is important enough that I am willing to give you anything for your help."

"Even if it is your blood?"

That made her pause. "Is there any reason that need mean my death?" she asked. "Though, I think I've shown that will be more trouble than its worth." Kio added as an afterthought. Perhaps he could be dangerous to her, but if he needed her blood as desperately as he seemed to, it would be better if she were alive to provide it more than once.

The tall man took a long, steadying breath; hesitating as if conferring with himself. "Where do you need to go?"

Kio relaxed imperceptibly. "As close to Bhalasaam as you can get me. There should be equipment there that I can use to give you what you need."

One of his brows rose, wrinkling his smooth forehead. "I can take you there directly."

"You've been there?" Kioni asked. She couldn't help the excitement, and fear, at that simple statement.

With grace belying his elemental madness, the tall man slid his blades into their sheaths. "Yes." He told her. He stepped closer and held out his hand, slowly, as if he didn't want to spook her. "The names Druitt; Montague John Druitt."

Kio looked at his hand warily for a moment, wondering at such a strange custom. "Kioni Azera Sanguinri." She paused. "Kio." She stretched out one hand and took his.

The moment their hands clasped, electricity erupted around them; swirling and popping, distorting the world around them. Then the dust filled street of the Pakistani town was gone and a forested mountain scape filled its place. It was the first teleporting experience Kio ever had, and it made her dizzy with disorientation. She found herself sagging towards the ground when Druitt caught her in a vice grip.

"Come now, Key-own-ie. Take a look at what remains of your mighty empire." He said coldly, spinning her around roughly to view the city of Bhalasaam.

Getting her feet underneath her, Kioni's eyes swept the scene. With a gasp, she fell to her knees, grief and desolation rendering her limbs numb; this time John allowed her to go down. What was left of the great wonder of the ancient world had been reduced to rubble and ruins. There was still evidence of a long siege, leading Kio to realize in the back of her mind that this had happened recently; within the last few hundred years. While her brilliant mind registered the condition of the wreckage and if there were any buildings that could have survived, and scanned for an entry way to the catacombs; her heart clenched in her chest and busted with an emotional tide that had accumulated since her re-awakening.

She was alone.

John shifted behind her. "No, you're not."

Kio must have uttered the thought. She took a deep breath and shifted so she could look back at him. "You are no vampire, teleporter. You cannot know what it means to go to sleep with a full and diverse society of kindred. A culture of advanced technology and art forms. Then to wake up and find every beautiful structure that was once prominent become rubble, or completely gone. To have millions of your people bid you good bye, but not one to welcome you back. I am a Lady in Waiting. I am supposed to be wanting for nothing." She struggled to her knees. "When my Queen awoke for her turn at rule, her children were supposed to spread across the globe to hold in her name. And I was supposed to continue my research and study, when not attending my Queen. By the time I awoke, there would have been several more offshoots of the strange and "special" of nature's creations for me to learn about. That's not going to happen now. What am I supposed to do?"

With a roughness that belied the spark of compassion in his eyes, John hoisted her to her feet once more and shook her slightly. "First of all, you can honor our deal. Then you can pick yourself up and find your own way." He sighed even as his fingers dug into her arms. "There is a place you can go. It's for abnormals. I'll take you there once our business is complete."

"Abnormals?"

"The creatures you mentioned you study. Like you and I. There are normal species and then there are abnormal species." John explained.

Suddenly Kio shook off his hands and deftly twisted out of his reach. "Your right. It was beneath me to confide in you like that. I did make a deal, and you did your part. If the catacombs are intact, there will be a section with supplies that will serve our needs."

Yet again, John teleported them without warning or grace to the entrance to the catacombs that he knew of, down into them just before the first crossroads. Again, it took a moment for Kio to orient herself from the aftereffects of teleporting as well as trying to figure out where he took her. "I wish you would warn me before doing that." She commented as she searched her mind for the three dimensional map of the catacombs she'd seen once.

"What fun would that be?" He allowed himself to say. Now that he was fairly certain that she was going to do good on their deal, he could afford a little banter.

With a heavy sigh, trying to ignore him now, Kio pointed down a corridor. "We need to go that way."

~. ~. ~.

The room was in shambles, but she had started to expect nothing less. It had been a long journey down here through the labyrinth. Kio was tired and her earlier meal, as little as it was, had long been used up. She paused at the table with the assortment of instruments she'd found. They needed to be cleaned, but she didn't have the energy to do the deed. "How much will you need?" she asked.

John was currently inspecting and fiddling with other items in the room. "What ever you can spare, my dear." He said, pocketing a particularly sharp object.

Kio pushed up her baggy sleeve and commenced with moving the blood in her veins into the container with the solution to keep it fresh and liquid. She watched the blood flow with a sudden morbid fascination. Kioni will have to feed after this, and she wasn't sure how palatable a man with an elemental in him would be, and was loath to find out. Speaking of… "I doubt that this will fully cure the side effects of the electrical currents from the elemental."

"I am fully aware of that, thank you."

"Though, with time, perhaps I can figure out a more permanent solution." She continued absently. The idea had potential. A case like his had never been seen before. That, and to study two, what did he call them, abnormals? At the same time would also be worth her while. Kio was still thinking of what all she would need when the world started going sideways and a pain began to appear in her abdomen. She had the vague sense of Druitt yanking the tube from her arm and gathering her up in his arms; after sealing the container with the blood and pocketing that as well. That swirling vortex of electrical transportation surrounded them and they appeared in an old city, close enough to the ocean to smell the salt water.

John looked to a large pile of rubble amongst the buildings and his face got even paler. "It's gone." He whispered, looking about as if the answers he sought would materialize from the shadows.

The only thing that did were dozens of sharp clicks all around them. The sound was enough to distract Kio from the hunger pains. Then she noticed the beating hearts that were suddenly loud in her ears. Suddenly alert, she looked around to find that they were surrounded by dark clothed individuals. She heard one speak sharply; but before John could do anything, even teleport, Kio was out of his arms and on the closest human. When she felt shots hit her, she snarled and became a blur as she disabled each armed man and drew deeply from the last one. She continued even when he stopped struggling. The relief of blood coursed down her throat and through her veins. Rejuvenating her cells and reenergizing her. Kio was almost done when she felt a shock hit her; not like the projectiles the men had, but electricity that stunned her Nervous System. When two more bolts, more powerful, hit her, she finally let go of the corpse and dropped to the ground.

"Druitt? What's going on, what are you doing here?" asked and dark haired and dark skinned woman, dressed in casual dress except for the bullet proof vest and armaments strapped to her person. "We thought you were dead!" she asked while training her gun between the very vampiric woman and the SCIU unit that had ambushed them.

Seeing Kate erupt from the shadows with a few other abnormals caught John off guard. He was torn between teleporting back to the catacombs for the rest of the materials Kio was using or staying and finding out what the hell happened to the Sanctuary. He choose the latter. "Kate… It's been a very long time." He struggled to say even as the elemental within him was angry and annoyed. It was getting impatient.

"Yeah, well, we thought you were dead, so…" She replied, eyeing him warily. Helen had told her and her other staff about what John had to do to allow Helen access to Worth's time portal. Helen assumed John had been destroyed in the blast wave that had resulted.

John straightened his overcoat absently. "I almost was, but the …entity within kept me alive." He said smoothly. "I wasn't sure I was welcome; which is why I have not come back since."

Kate finally lowered her stunner. "I guess I can't blame you." She told him and gestured to Kio. "Where did you find her?"

"We met in Pakistan. She was trying to get to Bhalasaam on foot." He didn't think lying would get him anywhere, and he might get as candid of answers if he chose to tell the truth. He cleared his throat. "What has happened here?" he asked a bit louder than his usual, nodding towards the ruined remains of the Sanctuary.

Looking past John, at the rubble, Kate suppressed a smile. "That was the doc's idea. The Sanctuary is officially cut off from all government intervention."

It took a moment to fully absorb what this young girly was saying to him. Then John slowly smiled. "I see." He pointed towards the still unconscious vampire woman. "Her name is Kioni… apparently she was a Lady of Waiting for the late Afina."

"What?" Now Kate was alarmed.

"Yes. Figured dear Doctor Magnus would be interested in having an actual vampire to study and convert to her helpful ways." John said slowly.

Kate looked from him to the vampire. If she hadn't seen the woman sucking the life from one of the SCIU agents, she may have not believed him. Unconscious, the vampire traits had disappeared, leaving a red haired, smooth skinned woman lying in the dirt. "I'll try to get a hold of Will, and see what we can do."

John nodded gently, watching as Kate turned and walked back to the shadows while taking a satellite walkie from her belt. Those in her group were letting their guard down as well. John looked down at Kio for a moment, gently fingering the small bulge in his jacket where the package of blood was. He had what he wanted. Even Kioni got what she wanted; to get to Bhalasaam. Now he could leave her with people who could properly acclimatize her, and keep her out of trouble.

Without a move, John disappeared in a flash of energy.

Leaving Kate with the custody of a very dangerous abnormal.

~. ~. ~.

_New Sanctuary_

While Helen gazed through the viewing window, she thought back to the last few hours. Starting with Will rushing into her office telling her that Kate had contacted him. She had a vampire for them; courtesy of John Druitt.

Helen herself had gone to fetch her, with enough sedative to keep their new intake asleep long enough for her to be put in a secure cell for observation. It wasn't the SHU, but it was only one step down from the secure holding units. It was also long enough for her to take blood samples and other forensics to confirm what Kate told William what this creature was.

For the moment, this "Kioni" was strapped down to the gurney with their vampire-escape proof bindings. When Helen noticed signs of anemia, she had introduced an IV with some O neg. Seemed the blood she'd gained from the SCIU agent hadn't been enough. Helen was also preparing a first cycle of doses she and Nikola had devised to sustain his own vampire needs.

Speaking of the vampire genius; Nikola appeared at her side without a sound except for the rustle of his cloths when he crossed his arms. "Still asleep?"

"She should be waking soon. Between the two stun bolts Kate gave her and the sedative I gave her, it will still take her system time to metabolize it out of her system." Helen checked her watch as well as the data from the sensor data beside her. "Which is almost out of her system."

Nikola made a 'hum' sound and nodded. After a long pause, Nikola sighed. "Did you want to talk to her, or should I?" he asked.

Shrugging, Helen grimaced. "I'm Head of the Sanctuary, and have been doing this a very long time, Nikola. I can make sure she understands her situation." She said, though, in this case, wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"I wasn't talking about giving her the welcome party, Helen." Nikola replied, turning towards her. "I mean, which one of us should go in there and explain what happened to her egotistical, inbreed bitch of a Queen? No to mention the chamber with the rest of the Court?"

Helen closed her eyes and tilted her head up to think about that. "Right." She sighed and looked back through the glass at the she-vampire. "I was hoping to avoid that conversation."

Raising an eye brow, Nikola couldn't believe he heard her say that. He shook her head and tisked. "Helen. I thought you were all for being honest with your residents. She must know that Afina is dead; Kate said that Druitt told her… that this woman was a, a servant of some kind to that…" Nikola took a moment to take a breath. The topic of Afina still made him mad. "She'll find out eventually, Helen. Don't you think it would be best if the truth came from one of us?"

"That's rather… generous of you, Nikola." Helen turned to face him, eye brow raised and a suspicious look on her face. "Fine. You can tell her all about it. How she manipulated and betrayed you because she thought your nothing but a mongrel school boy, and that you helped me blow her up, as well as the rest of the court. Go ahead."

Ire rising when Helen talked about Afina's true feelings towards Nikola, he had to take a moment to calm down again.

"Why do you really want to tell her, Nikola?"

Nikola shrugged while one hand braced against his chin. "As I said. She will find out sooner rather than later. As we both know, vampires are very smart and can figure things out very well. We may as well get it over with; let her stew her anger out first, then work on acclimatizing her to the new world." When she continued to look at him expectedly, Nikola continued. "She and I are the last of our kind, Helen. If I want to find out more about my species, she's my only source. And I figured being truthful may be more profitable than lying to her." His words came with his usual movements and facial expressions. There was only so much he was able to learn from the Bhalaasam catacombs, and they weren't able to get images from Afina's tomb. There was still much of vampire history and culture that he did not know.

With a sigh, Helen looked back into the chamber in front of them. A smile peaked from her lips. "Well, Nikola, here is your chance." Using her chin, Helen pointed into the room.

Looking, Nikola saw that the other vampire had finally opened her eyes and was looking around and tugging at her restraints. When she noticed them, Nikola tensed. Unbelievably, he was nervous. He looked over at Magnus with a smile. "Wish me luck." He said and started towards the security door to the room. When he entered, he gave Kio the same smile. "Hello. My name is Nikola Tesla."


End file.
